


i picture it soft and i ache

by smallredboy



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: F/F, Flower Shops, Pining, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23123644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallredboy/pseuds/smallredboy
Summary: Charlotte falls for the woman in charge of the flower shop close to the med school she goes to.
Relationships: Dr. Charlotte/Cordelia (Falsettos)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31
Collections: Ladies Bingo 2019, femslashficlets: queer women's literature quotes challenge





	i picture it soft and i ache

**Author's Note:**

> **ladies bingo:** The way we were: Pre-canon  
>  **femslashficlets' queer women's literature challenge:** The border is longing; when both have fallen in love but still haven’t said anything. Tove Jansson
> 
> enjoy!

Charlotte wants the florist all for herself.

She can tell she's gay, what with her Venus symbol earring, her taken care of hair, the way she moves herself. She might be passing as a straight woman to the straight people who only spare her a glance, but she knows that she's playing for the same team she does.

Her name is Cordelia and she is beautiful. She dreams of her, of her lips and her smile, the way she carries around multiple potted plants around with ease, the way she talks about what flowers go best with what occasion with her silky smooth voice, a vague Southern accent hidden under layers of code-switching.

She goes to the flower shop she owns whenever she manages to, sneaking out of lectures at med school just too see the pretty blond woman sitting in front of her, behind the counter. She flirts with her, making the other patrons uncomfortable, but she doesn't care as long as she gets to see Cordelia light up like a thousand suns.

"It was my grandma's shop," Cordelia tells her when she's settling down, closing down. "She loved flowers. Most of my family didn't approve of it. But I ended up following in her footsteps."

"With a lot more violets," Charlotte says, raising a brow.

She grins at her. "Yes," she nods, fiddling with her earring. "With a lot more violets indeed."

They stay in silence like that for a while, glancing at each other.

"Let me take you out for dinner," Charlotte says. Her heart beats against her chest hard and fast, and she wants to calm herself down— to take a breather. But it's just the fact she is asking a woman out on a date. She hasn't done it in forever, it usually being women asking _her_ out or her sulking in a corner at a gay bar.

Cordelia offers her a smile. "Of course. Where do you want to take me?"

"There's a diner run by a gay guy a couple blocks down," she says. She can't believe she accepted the offer. Her hands are getting sweaty with every passing moment. "It's got really nice food. I'm sure you'll like it."

Cordelia smiles and leans forward, until they're closer than ever before. Charlotte can feel the blood rising to the surface of her face, dappling her dark skin in a darker tone around her nose. 

And she can't help but think that, when she smiles, that this is it. This is the woman she wants to spend her life with. She knows she's getting ahead of the curve, that she shouldn't be such an idealist, such a dreamer, but the way her whole face lights up makes her _know_ that she's found her woman in this flower shop. In this flower shop only a block away from her college.

"Tomorrow night?" Cordelia asks, eyes twinkling.

She swallows around the lump in her throat, her hands damp against her pants. "Yeah. Tomorrow."

She can't wait.


End file.
